The Lost Boy
by TheGoddessAthena
Summary: Draco does everything he can to capture Harry's attention.Slash/DracoHarry/HarryDraco.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to the beautiful and talented J.K Rowling not me.

**-Le Garçon Perdu/The Lost Boy-**

by Athena

It had taken Draco Malfoy a lot of trouble to steal Harry Potter's journal. After many years of trying to find a way to blackmail his most hated foe, and through many embarrassing and unspeakable acts that included but were not limited to: molestation, begging, and cross-dressing in a nursemaid's uniform - he had finally succeeded. All in order to obtain access to Potter's personal belongings. More importantly the leather bound journal he wrote all his most secret and angst filled thoughts.

Draco greedily opened the brown paper wrapping on the journal, the half-crazed look on his face sending some of the more tender-hearted Slytherin's scurrying out of the common room.

"Harry Potter's journal," Draco whispered. His fingers pressed lightly on the leather bound cover as his blue eyes gleamed. Just imagining what Potter would do to get it back made Draco smirk all the way down to breakfast.

"What are you smirking about?" Pansy asked sitting next to Draco.

"You'll never guess what I have."

"Herpes."

"What?"

"What." Pansy blinked.

Waving away Pansy's comment Draco continued. "Harry Potter's journal."

"You have Potters diary?" Pansy said skeptically.

Draco smirked at her.

"Yes."

As if on cue a bulk of the Gryffindor population barreled through the double doors of the Great Hall and took a seat at their table. Draco followed Potter's more well-known worshipers with his narrowed eyes but didn't spot the shaggy haired teen anywhere.

"Malfoy, Parkinson," Blaise Zabini said, barley mumbling his greeting as he took a seat across from them.

Draco glared his hello, and then turned to Pansy.

"Where's Potter?" he asked. Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"How would I know?"

Blaise took a sip of his tea before he answered. "He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"You haven't read a paper recently have you?" Blaise said in the most condescending tone he could muster.

Draco put out his hand expectantly. Blaise smirked, drumming his fingers over the _Daily Prophet_.

"What do you say?"

"I'll curse your balls off if you don't hand it over."

Raising an eyebrow, Blaise slid the paper towards Draco. It didn't take him long to notice the obscenely large portrait of Potter, who looked like he needed about twelve hours of sleep before he could fully function again. Potter's unruly jet black hair hung limply over his dull emerald eyes, which did nothing for the glare he was offering the camera.

"So, Potter's miserable. What's new?" Draco said, taking a bite of his toast.

He liked this picture. Especially how Potters usual tanned skin looked pasty and white and his gaunt face made his cheek bones stick out. Sipping his tea, Draco continued to study the picture. He decided he would frame it.

"Not the picture. The headline," Blaise said, tapping the top of the paper.

"'Harry Potter Goes Missing'," Pansy read aloud.

Draco spat out his tea.

* * *

Three months passed without any sign of Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his shaggy hair in an effort to flatten it. He had been meaning to cut it before he returned to Hogwarts but hadn't been able to find the time.

"Potter!"

Harry turned around, not expecting Draco Malfoy of all people to be walking after him, and alone for that matter.

"What do you want Malfoy."

"Where have you been?" Malfoy demanded.

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was in too much shock to really say anything. Malfoy put up a hand, a gesture to stop Harry from speaking any further even though at this point Harry's mind had gone numb.

"Never mind," Malfoy said. "Now that you're here we can finally get down to business."

Harry watched as Malfoy reached into his robe's and produce a wrinkled leather journal, its pages bent from age.

"Look what I've got."

Harry blinked, his green eyes fixing on the journal.

"What've you got?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Your journal."

Malfoy smirked, thinking that Harry's silence meant he was too horrified for words.

"Is that all?"

Malfoy lost his smirk.

"What do you mean _is that all_?" he seethed. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get this?"

But Harry had stopped listening. He was already making his way to the great hall for some much needed breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to the beautiful and talented J.K Rowling not me.

**-Le Garçon Perdu/ The Lost Boy-**

**Chapter 2**

Pansy watched Draco crouching behind a newly bloomed rose bush some twenty feet away from where Potter was laying in the shade of a willow tree, flanked by his two friends. The Granger girl was buried in a book that looked as if it weighed more than she did and Weasley was attempting to beat himself at chess. He was losing.

"Don't you think he's taking this a bit far?" she asked Blaise.

They both sat on a stone bench, watching Draco in morbid fascination.

"No."

"This is beyond revenge. Now he's just obsessed."

"Let him have his fun."

Pansy frowned, turning to Blaise.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"More than you will ever know."

* * *

Hermione looked up from '101 More Reasons Why You Shouldn't Tickle a Sleeping Dragon', in time to see a flutter of bright yellow hair duck behind the newly bloomed rose bush some twenty feet away from where she, Ron and Harry were sitting.

"Is it Malfoy again?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yes," Hermione answered, her brown eyes trailing back to the page she was on.

"I say we hex him," Ron offered, wincing as his bishop was thrown across the board.

"I'd rather nap," Harry said, yawning to emphasize his point.

Hermione sighed, sharing a look with Ron.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes.

* * *

Draco narrowed his eyes, his fingers running over the top of the leather bound journal that had taken permanent residence on the inside pocket of his robes.

"What do you think their talking about over there?"

"We don't care Draco," Pansy said loudly.

Draco shushed her, fearing the trio had heard.

"Did you see that?" Draco said excitedly.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"See what Draco?"

"Potter, he just yawned!"

"So?"

"He's bored!"

Blaise opened and closed his mouth. Pansy shrugged, tapping the tip of her wand to her nails to paint them a deep purple.

"That's nice Draco," she said, changing the color to black.

"It's perfect. If he's bored, he'll never see the attack coming."

Blaise froze. Pansy's head snapped up.

"What attack?"

"Draco no!"

Draco jumped over the rose bush, crossed the twenty feet that separated him from the slumbering Potter flanked by his two friends, with his wand raised and his blue eyes blazing – never once noticing the smile tugging on the corner of Potter's lips as he whipped out his own wand.

"_Stupe_ –"

"_Expelliarmus_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to the beautiful and talented J.K Rowling not me.

**-Le Garçon Perdu/The Lost Boy-**

**Chapter 3**

Draco held his breath as his wand was sent flying out his hand, swiftly turning around when he heard a yelp of pain behind him. Blaise rubbed his forehead, his eyes pinched in pain.

"You're going to regret that Potter," Pansy said, pointing her wand at Harry's relaxed form.

Harry yawned but he kept his wand raised, his green eyes shifting to Pansy.

"Harry don't," Hermione whispered, almost as if she was afraid of what he was about to do.

Ron stood and said, "It's about time for lunch isn't it?"

Hermione slammed her book shut, holding it close to her chest, tapping Harry on the shoulder before she stood. Harry followed her lead, pocketing his wand inside his robes again. Ron and Hermione stepped around the three Slytherins, but Harry went straight towards them. Pansy narrowed her eyes, stiffening when Harry pointed to Blaise's bruised forehead.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice flat.

Blaise glanced at Pansy but she just gave him a shrug.

"Pardon?"

"Does it hurt?""

"Stings a bit," Blaise said.

Harry lightly touched Blaise's forehead with his pointer finger, the tip of which turned a glowing green color before seeping into Blaise's skin. Blaise flinched but he didn't back away. The small purple bump that was there before transformed back into smooth brown skin. There was a long pause as Harry and Blaise stared at one another before Harry finally nodded and went to catch up with his friends. Blaise touched his forehead, noticing the strange look he was receiving from Draco and Pansy.

"What?"

"_Stings a bit_?" Draco mocked in a nasally voice.

"Not anymore."

Blaise smirked as Draco scowled.

* * *

Harry managed to reach Ron and Hermione before they entered the Great Hall.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked, leading them all to the Gryffindor table.

Harry shrugged. Hermione lightly touched his elbow, making Harry turn to look at her.

"You know we're here for you if you want to talk," she said, biting her lip as Harry avoided looking her in the eye.

Ron nodded in agreement. Harry stepped away from her to take his seat.

"Has anyone seen Neville?" Harry asked the table, completely ignoring Hermione's concerned stare.

Most of the students shrugged or shook their heads.

"I saw him Harry," Dean Thomas said, settling next to Ron.

"Where?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in memory. "He was helping Malfoy with something."

"Neville helping Malfoy?" Harry said slowly. "Are you sure?"

Dean nodded, "Stranger things have happened."

* * *

"I've told you," Neville said shakily. "I don't know what Harry's doing for holiday break."

Draco smirked as Neville pressed his back closer to the wall, as if willing it to give and let him escape.

"We don't believe you."

Neville licked his lips, his face suddenly becoming hard.

"Why do you care anyway?" he asked.

"Not a word of this," Blaise warned, poking Neville's round middle with his wand. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Neville asked.

"You know," Draco said.

Neville shook his head. Draco turned to his friends for help.

"We hurt you," Pansy supplied.

Neville's eyes widened.

"More like a _mind fuck_ really," Blaise added.

"We're done here Longbottom," Draco said, tucking a lock of hair behind his ears.

Neville slid away cautiously, keeping his eyes on the trio before he sprinted towards the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to the beautiful and talented J.K Rowling not me.

**-Le Garçon Perdu/The Lost Boy-**

**Chapter 4**

Once in a while Potter would glance back at Draco, his green eyes distrusting, and an aura of annoyance wrapping around him. The stone walls echoed their heavy footsteps, even the portraits watched in silent awe as the two walked less than a foot apart. As they neared the Gryffindor common room (Draco guessed they had taken a short-cut since they were walking down an unfamiliar corridor), Potter slowed down and turned to face Draco.

"How long do you plan on following me?" Potter asked.

"Until I find something incriminating," Draco replied.

Potter's face went blank.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No," Draco answered slowly. "If it were then one or both of us would be laughing."

Potter stared at him for a brief moment, then continued walking, with Draco following alongside him.

"If I tell you something incriminating, will you leave me alone?"

Draco narrowed his gray eyes.

"Maybe."

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tonight. Which I don't have to tell you is incriminating since we aren't allowed off school grounds unless we are on holiday."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Draco said slowly.

Potter looked at him and said, "I guess you'll have to go to find out."

* * *

It took a while for Draco to hurry back to his common room, trying to decipher the many twists and turns of Hogwarts proved to be a challenge, so Draco decided that relying purely on instinct to finally reach the familiar ground was the way to go. He arrived to find the Slytherin common room half empty with Pansy and Blaise sitting in front of the fire place drinking tea. They both looked up when he came near.

"Join us Draco," Pansy said, taking a sip from her steaming cup.

Draco sat down; turning down the cup of tea Pansy offered him. The three of them sat in silence with only the crackle of the common room fire breathing life into the room.

"What's wrong with you two?" Draco asked when the silence had started to grate on his nerves.

"Before I tell you what's wrong," Pansy began. "Keep in mind that we're doing this to help you and – "

"Your obsession with Potter and is starting to become a problem," Blaise blurted out.

"Blaise!"

"What?"

"What happened to being discreet?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not obsessed."

Blaise sat still, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"I'm not," he repeated when Pansy sighed.

"Maybe not, but this Potter thing is getting a little strange," Pansy said.

"I am merely trying to make Potter miserable, what's wrong with that?" Draco asked. When both of them became silent, Draco crossed his arms. "You don't believe me?"

Blaise snorted, "Not exactly."

"All the signs are there Draco," Pansy added. "You've become a stalker."

"That's ridiculous," Draco said.

"Well," Blaise began, clearing his throat. "You stole his property, you've followed him practically everywhere, you stole his clothes and cut a lock of his hair – "

"– for a deadly potion!"

"It's actually quite frightening when you think about it," Blaise continued.

"You're both mad."

"I'm afraid it's you who's gone mad darling," Pansy supplied.

Draco's icy glare wavered as they sat in silence.

"The sooner you accept this the sooner we can help you," Blaise said, sipping his cup of tea.

"So you're telling me that I'm – I could be ob…" Draco swallowed. "_Obsessed_?"

Pansy frowned, "Absolutely."

"Either that or you're in love with him," Blaise said smirking.

Draco froze.

"Could you imagine!" Pansy said laughing.

Blaise lost his smirk when he saw Draco's face suddenly losing all the color it had left to spare. His eyes widened.

"It couldn't be."

Draco shook his head. "Of course not."

"Draco - "

"Your right," Draco said, running his hands down his robes.

"We are?" Pansy said cautiously, sharing a look with Blaise.

Draco looked up, attempting a small smile but deciding to smirk instead. "Of course and as an apology I'll take you both to dinner in Hogsmeade."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you finding out Potter would be there tonight, would it?" Blaise asked casually.

"How did you know? Did you follow me?" Draco yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Blaise.

Blaise stood up suddenly shouting, "I knew it!"

"Blaise!" Pansy hissed.

"And for your information we didn't even follow you," Blaise continued undeterred. "I _guessed_."

"Need I remind you about the favor you still owe me?" Draco asked Pansy, slowly smirking when his friend bit her lower lip.

"Fine."

Blaise shook his head, crossing his arms. "You can go ahead but I refuse to be part of this any longer."

* * *

"Remind me again why I came to Hogsmeade?" Blaise said, his teeth chattering.

Draco ignored him, rubbing his gloved hands together in an effort to keep warm. Pansy pursed her lips, tilting her head in Draco's direction.

"To prove Draco is stalking Potter."

Blaise sighed, frowning when an overexcited reporter pushed him in his hurry towards the pub they were walking towards.

"I was afraid of that," he muttered, staring at the string of white smoke slithering out of the chimney of the Three Broomsticks.

"There!" Draco whispered loudly, pointing where a group of reporters were all swarming the door. All three of them backed up a bit as the large crowd of men and woman pulsed and shuddered as if alive.

The door of the Three Broomsticks opened slightly as a familiar shock of red hair popped out, only to scurry back inside at break-neck speed, managing to block the reporters that charged at it.

"Well, we saw Potter lets go home now," Blaise said, running his hand up and down his arm.

"That wasn't Potter, that was Weasley," Pansy said, avoiding the glare sent her way.

"Same thing," Blaise replied through clenched teeth.

"It most certainly is not." Pansy and Blaise looked at the blond who blushed. "Come on," Draco said, walking straight towards the pulsing crowd.

"I have a feeling this is going to end very badly," Blaise said, but followed his two friends anyway.


End file.
